Dari Hati Seorang Pahlawan, Mereka Bermimpi
by kindovvf
Summary: "Dia mati." Fusion fic. Pacific Rim AU.


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
 **catatan:** fusion fic. pacific rim AU.  
 **a/n:** ambil latar pacific rim AU. buat yang belum nonton, itu film tentang invasi monster bernama kaiju ke dunia manusia, dan manusia ngelawan dengan Program Jaeger. jaeger itu robot bikinan manusia buat ngelawan kaiju, dikendaliin dua pilot dari dalam. ini (rencananya) multichapter. fik ini lahir dari hasil rewatch pacific rim film favorit saya haha. udah lama pengen bikin dellmomo pacific rim AU akhirnya kesampaian juga. buat yang belum nonton, beberapa bagian mungkin sulit dibayangin, tapi insyaallah (kalo saya konsisten) bakal dijelaskan secara bertahap di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

* * *

 **Dari Hati Seorang Pahlawan, Mereka Bermimpi  
** kindovvf

* * *

Dell pernah menangis. Menangis begitu keras hingga tenggorokannya ngilu dan suaranya serak, Dell menangis hingga buku-buku jarinya merah karena terus-terusan dipakai meninju tanah. Itu adalah kali pertama Momo melihat Dell menangis sehisteris itu. Seolah segala emosi yang Dell pendam bertahun-tahun, Dell abaikan selama ini, tumpah dalam satu kali kematian seseorang.

Di depan mereka terbaring seorang anak. Gadis kecil berkepang dua memeluk boneka. Rambut ungu dan wajah dikotori bercak-bercak tanah. Seharusnya, senyum di sana adalah senyuman paling manis dan gembira. Senyuman karena senang mendapatkan kembali boneka beruangnya. Boneka beruang yang Dell temukan di antara timbunan reruntuhan bangunan dan debu-debu yang belum sempat tersapu hujan. Reruntuhan bangunan menggunung di sekitar mereka: hotel, rumah, gedung perkantoran, ruas-ruas jalan dan jembatan. Sejak Kaiju menginvasi dunia mereka, pemandangan seperti ini sudah menjadi hal biasa. Kompleks bangunan dan jalan hancur-lebur. Akan butuh waktu membangun kembali semua fasilitas, dan bisa jadi bangunan itu sudah hancur diterjang lebih dari sekali, tapi apalagi yang dapat diperbuat?

Momo menangkap bulan dari sudut mata. Benda itu bulat utuh, bersinar terang tanpa terhalang satu pun awan. Seolah langit di atas sana tidak berduka. Tidak turut menanggung derita kehancuran dan kehilangan yang mengguncang bumi dan seluruh penduduknya dengan brutal. Monster raksasa bernama Kaiju dari dasar lautan. Momo hampir meletupkan tawa mengejek yang tersamarkan oleh rasa lelah, karena ya, mana mungkin langit ikut berduka apalagi kasihan; toh, bukankah entah siapa di atas sanalah yang mengirim mimpi buruk ini kepada mereka semua?

Pertempuran melawan Kaiju tengah malam ini berlangsung lama. Lebih lama dari rekor terlama Momo, paling tidak. Kaiju level empat berkode nama Martian. Operator utama mereka—Momotaro sekaligus kakak kandungnya, duduk di depan seperangkat panel kontrol pemantau Kaiju nyaris dua belas jam sehari—memang memiliki kebiasaan memberi nama sesuka hati. Martian, mungkin karena seluruh tubuh Kaiju satu ini berwarna merah bata. Sisik paling tebal yang pernah Momo jumpai dalam pertempuran. Kaiju yang muncul di Tokyo empat minggu lalu berkode nama Rendezvous dan Momo belum tahu alasannya sampai sekarang. Kaiju di Kepulauan Hawaii tiga minggu lalu berkode nama Grey Elephant, mungkin karena sisik abu-abu berlendir dan sesuatu mirip belalai di tempat yang biasanya tanduk. Kaiju dua minggu lalu berkode nama Neptunus, mungkin karena si Kaiju sanggup memancarkan panas hingga memanggang ikan-ikan laut sampai radius lima puluh meter. Momo ingat badan Wielder mengalami kerusakan cukup parah karena Neptunus memancarkan panas terlalu banyak dan praktis bunuh diri ("Ini aneh. Tidak pernah ada Kaiju mencoba bunuh diri sebelumnya. Pasti ada sesuatu!" demikian tim riset mereka berseru, dan belakangan mereka memang benar, namun bencana terlanjur di depan mata). Momo mengamati sekilas kulit Wielder "melepuh" di markas besar, mengerutkan kening, tidak yakin Jaeger itu akan berfungsi seratus persen dalam waktu dekat, ditambah Yohio sibuk menggerundel mengutuki Kaiju barbar karena berani sekali melelehkan Jaeger kebanggaannya. Tapi Wielder sudah terparkir apik tanpa cacat setengah hari kemudian, tegak di dekat Jaeger Momo sendiri. Sumber daya Program Jaeger memungkinkan segala perbaikan dilaksanakan secepat mungkin. Dan sebaiknya memang begitu.

Kaiju satu minggu lalu berkode nama Earth. Mungkin karena dari jauh si Kaiju tampak seperti globe berjalan walau berbentuk abnormal. Nama itu sebenarnya terkesan seperti hinaan. Membunuh Kaiju berkode nama Earth terdengar ironis mengingat tugas Jaeger adalah melindungi umat manusia di bumi. Momo sempat mendamprat Taro karena asal memberi nama dan ini sedikit keterlaluan, tapi Taro mengangkat bahu masa bodoh lalu berkata dia tidak terlalu mencintai planet ini.

Satu kali Momo pernah bertanya, "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau masih di sini, bekerja untuk Program Jaeger dengan misi menyelamatkan dunia kita— _bumi_ kita?"

Taro melambung-lambungkan figurin Kaiju di tangan. Leatherback yang Momo tumbangkan empat tahun lalu. Figurin Leatherback selalu ada di dekat Taro selama bekerja di kontrol panel operator, Momo sendiri yang menemani Taro membeli. "Karena kalau tidak di sini, aku harus hidup di mana lagi? Menjadi bagian dari kiamat, toh, tidak kedengaran terlalu buruk."

Jawaban itu terdengar sangat serampangan, tapi tidak perlu diambil pusing. Taro mungkin terlihat tidak begitu peduli, dan Momo juga sulit menebak isi pikiran Taro sebenarnya, tapi selama Taro melaksanakan tugas dengan baik, itu sudah sangat cukup. Dan Taro memang bekerja dengan baik. Operator bertugas mengumumkan kemunculan Kaiju dari radar, meneruskan perintah Kapten tentang siapa-siapa saja pilot yang turun ke medan, mengatur peluncuran Jaeger dari dek, mengawasi dan mengontrol jalannya pertarungan. Jika Jaeger diibaratkan pesawat, operator bertindak sebagai menara pengawas. Dari empat orang operator Jaeger, Momo pikir Taro adalah operator terbaik.

Momo tidak akan heran jika suatu hari mereka menghadapi Kaiju berkode nama Jupiter. Atau Saturnus, mungkin karena kepala si Kaiju berbentuk seperti cincin. Atau Pluto. Atau apapun. Momo tidak akan heran lagi.

Deru helikopter-helikopter di atas kepala menggugah lamunan Momo. Dia menengadah. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah betapa langit sangat kelabu seolah hujan akan segera turun, lalu lima buah helikopter. Penjemput dari markas sudah datang. Dia tidak mendengar suara Taro mengabarkan kedatangan helikopter, mungkin mikrofon helmnya rusak setelah pertarungan berakhir. Betapa beruntung. Akan gawat sekali andaikata komunikasi dengan markas terputus di tengah pertarungan.

Samar ribut-ribut dan kaki-kaki berlari mulai terdengar dari persimpangan, beberapa dari mereka pasti membawa kamera dan mikrofon. Sekadar membayangkan saja sudah membuat Momo nyeri. Mereka tidak akan sempat meladeni serbuan pertanyaan dari wartawan stasiun televisi kali ini. Momo juga tidak tertarik. Pertarungan kali ini menguras tenaga jauh lebih banyak dari dugaan. Momo yakin Dell pun demikian.

Dia melepas helm setelan Jaeger, mengernyit mendapati seperempat bagian samping helm retak-retak. Sedikit sudut kaca helm hampir pecah. Dia sudah berusaha bergerak sehati-hati mungkin di dalam badan Jaeger, tapi tekanan pertarungan pasti membuat ia lupa segala. Momo mendekati Dell, menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. "Dell, helikopter sudah datang. Ayo pulang."

Dell sama sekali tidak merespons. Masih berlutut di depan gadis kecil berkepang dua yang memeluk boneka beruang. Anak itu masih tersenyum dan akan terus begitu sampai tim evakuasi datang mengambil mayatnya. _Mayat_ , Momo mengulang di dalam kepala. _Mayat. Mayat. Mayat._ Bahkan kata itu masih mengirimkan sengatan rasa pedih yang mendalam. Bukankah dia sudah terlalu banyak melihat gunungan mayat, bersama gedung-gedung megah yang berubah jadi puing-puing di tanah, hancur dalam satu kali ayunan tangan Kaiju? Ayunan tangan Jaeger? Bukankah kematian seseorang sudah jadi hal paling lumrah dalam kiprah hidupnya sebagai pilot Jaeger? Seharusnya Momo sudah tidak lagi merasakan makna kata _mati_ dan _mayat._ Seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa, lebih dari apapun. Dia _harus_ terbiasa.

"Dia mati."

Kepalan tangan Dell mengerat. Pemuda itu tertunduk dalam seolah tidak akan mengangkat kepala lagi. Momo tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Dell, atau dia akan ikut menangis. Inilah mengapa dia memutuskan harus terbiasa: akan lebih baik jika kaubisa mati rasa dalam beberapa hal, bisa menghilangkan rasa kasihan dan ego kemanusiaanmu dalam pertempuran. Mereka sedang menghadapi perang serius dengan konsekuensi kepunahan manusia, dan demi kemenangan, banyak hal harus dilakukan, juga dikorbankan.

Momo tidak ingin menangis di hadapan para kru Jaeger. Tidak di hadapan jenderal mereka, di hadapan Kapten—pemberi komando utama peluncuran Jaeger setiap kali keberadaan Kaiju terekspos oleh radar—tidak di hadapan Taro, tidak di hadapan Dell sekalipun. Dell adalah pilot dan Momo kopilot. Mereka sudah ber- _partner_ dan ber-Drift entah berapa ratus kali sejak pertama kali mengendarai Jaeger. Mungkin Dell sudah tahu tanpa perlu Momo bercerita. Segala kelebatan memori dan isi pikiran Dell ada di kepala Momo. Segala kelebatan memori dan isi pikiran Momo ada di kepala Dell. Drift memungkinkanmu mengerti satu sama lain tanpa perlu bertukar sepatah kata. Mungkin Momo tahu Dell _tahu_ kapan dia berduka luar biasa dan hanya ingin menangis di sudut kamar, seperti Momo tahu kapan Dell tertekan dan frustrasi dan muak terhadap segala tugas-tugas membunuhi Kaiju. Tekanan seperti apalagi yang diharapkan akan menimpa para penyelamat dunia? Seolah semua tidak akan berakhir. Mungkin memang tidak pernah. Bagaimana cara mereka menutup Celah Kaiju di dasar lautan? Dua lempeng tektonik yang terbelah itu, _bagaimana?_

Tapi mereka semua saling percaya; mereka semua memegang harapan tertutupnya Celah Kaiju suatu hari. Pasti akan ada rencana. Pasti akan ada waktu yang tepat. Pasti akan ada saat di mana mereka berhasil dan bisa menghentikan Jam Perang. Ratusan mungkin ribuan kru bekerja keras memelihara Jaeger, melakukan perbaikan dan perawatan di sana-sini. Jenderal dan Kapten rela melakukan apa saja demi menutupi biaya operasi, termasuk segala perjanjian dengan bos-bos di pasar gelap perdagangan organ Kaiju. Semua demi mimpi memerdekakan umat manusia dari serangan monster-monster yang interval kemunculannya kian pendek dari hari ke hari. Para pilot adalah harapan besar umat manusia. Momo tidak akan membiarkan harapan semua orang pupus. Dia tidak akan membiarkan ada sebersit pun keraguan di benak para kru bahwa dia lemah dan tidak mampu; dia akan berjuang keras menjadi kuat. Demi harapan semua orang. Demi rekan-rekan yang lebih dulu gugur. Demi umat manusia. Demi _dirinya_ sendiri.

"Dia mati," kali ini Dell berbisik. Lirih sekali. "Dia mati. Dia mati. Dia _mati_."

Momo memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Tetes pertama hujan menyentuh ujung hidungnya, mengingatkan ia pada waktu-waktu di mana ia pikir hujan adalah hal paling menyenangkan di dunia. _Dulu_. "Aku tahu," ia balas berbisik, suara tercekat di tenggorokan. "Aku tahu. Dia mati. Anak itu mati. _Banyak_ orang mati."

"Banyak orang mati." Dell mengulang. Momo bertanya-tanya apakah barusan adalah letupan tawa sinis, atau gumpalan rasa muak yang Dell pikirkan selama menggempur Martian habis-habisan, atau bukan keduanya. Momo mendapati luka gores panjang di lengan Dell mulai mengeluarkan darah. Pemuda itu terlihat acak-acakan. Terluka di sana-sini. Momo yakin begitu pula dirinya. Biasanya tidak begini, tapi ada waktu-waktu tertentu ketika Kaiju begitu buas dan tahan banting. Praktis membuat para pilot mengerahkan perlawanan lebih kuat. "Tentu saja. Banyak orang mati."

Dell menoleh ke arah Momo, melempar senyum pahit. Tatapan Dell memantulkan geram dan amarah yang tersaput jejak-jejak air mata. Terlihat menyedihkan. "Mereka mati ... entah demi siapa. Entah demi _apa_. Mereka mati. Begitu saja."

Momo tertegun. Tidak mampu menjawab. Ada sejuta hal yang ingin ia katakan kepada Dell, tentang masa lalu, tentang masa kini, tentang harapan semua orang dan bayangan masa depan; namun lidahnya kelu. Dia hanya membisu di sana, membiarkan ucapan Dell mengambang tanpa jawaban, lalu lenyap sama sekali.

Tanya Momo setelah berhasil memulihkan diri, "Siapa anak itu?"

Dell tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Momo tidak bisa menebak ekspresinya ketika Dell menjawab, tidak selirih tadi hingga dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas, "Dia _adikku_."

Tetes hujan kedua menyentuh bumi, lalu gerimis, dan hujan meluap turun.


End file.
